


The Greatest Party on Earth

by bgoodg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, New Orleans, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and his boy see the Big Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Party on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

“We are so moving here.” Xander beamed.

“Like it that much pet?” Spike wrapped his arms around the brunette, resting his head in the crook of Xander’s neck.

“It’s amazing,” he whispered. “So many people, and the sounds Spike. I’ve never heard music like this. Plus the food is fantastic. I am so glad I kept my human taste. Not to mention the availability of alcohol, those daiquiris were lethal. ”

Spike laughed into the delicate skin. “Alcohol pet? You can’t even buy it.”

“And whose fault is that?” Xander questioned, tilting his neck to his sire.

Spike shrugged. He wasn’t going to apologize for taking what he wanted.

“I should be able to buy it. You turned me six years ago and I was sixteen. I’m all grown up.”

“I‘d say,” Spike agreed, his hands roaming over Xander‘s body.

“Spike,” Xander moaned, his grip tightening on the balcony railing. They had an amazing view of Bourbon St and the revelry of parade season.

Spike stepped back, giving Xander a light slap on the ass. “Now go get dress. Wanna show you off pet.”

Xander’s smile was bright as he hurried back into their room to get changed.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath of the muggy New Orleans air. It smelt like the Mississippi with a dash of jasmine. There was still the faint scent of death and decay from the wicked Katrina. But the hope and damn stubbornness of the resident’s would never allow their beautiful city to rot away.

Spike wouldn’t mind living in the Big Easy. There was a certain flair to New Orleans that was intensified during Mardi Gras but was ever present in the Crescent City. A hunger for life that was oddly ironic considering the high vampire population.

Yeah, Spike could live here.


End file.
